How painful can it be?
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: OC submissions are OVER. But you can tell me what you think, so review! PLEASE! T because swearing and some other content I haven't decided on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Looky here. I found a community, its called POKEMORPHS!**

**Please submit your OC within the first 3 chapters.**

**Mary-sues will be sent to the chopping black. Also PLEASE don't just submit loads of Pokemorphs! I need scientists and trainers too!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Job (if they have one):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Clothes:**

**Pokémon team: **

**Personality:**

**(If Pokemorph) Pokémon:**

**(If scientist) Job area:**

**Gender:**

**(If Pokemorph) Moves:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Home town: THIS IS OPTIONAL!**

**Halfway transformation (Pokemorph):**

**Fave food:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Battle style:**

**Relationship to main characters (mine):**

**Fave Pokémon type:**

**Least Fave Pokémon type:**

**Other:**

**I will accept legendary's, but only so many. HURRY AND GET YOUR CAHRACTER IN! **

**~Joy**

**P.S. **

**I have made 2 characters already, a scientist and a Pokemorph, hurry before I forget them!**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginins of a dimise

**We have reached our starting point! *waves smiley face flag***

Eliza Lianne walked home from her job in Rustboro City. She was a waitress working in the northern half of their city, she lived in the southern, but it was about a five minute walk. She reached her house to find her sister in the trees by the river. Eliza vaulted over the railings and saw her sister, Lena, in her Pokemorph form, practicing her razor leaf. When she turned back to her human form (after 5 minutes of trying may I add) Lena giggled and turned to Eliza.

"It's not nice to stay in shadows…" She walked towards her older sister and pushed her own pale blond hair with green tips back. "But you are the acceptation!"

Eliza smiled as she hugged her little sister and lead her inside the house. Their father was at work in the labs and their mother was with him. Eliza and Lena made salad and ice cream for their dinner.

"I wish we didn't move away from Stryke." Lena said sadly.

Eliza frowned. Lena was talking about their childhood friend from when she was 12. Strike Palmer could not ever remember anything back from age nine, they had tried to help him, but they only helped him remember that his parents were powerful trainers, possible two of the elite four members. They had moved from Lavaridge Town because of their dads work. It had taken three days to drag Lena away from him, they were really close. Groaning she finished her dinner and put it in the washing machine, along with her sister. She covered Lena with some thick duvets and went to bed herself. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

_*The labs*_

"Quickly!" A blue eyed girl whispered to a teenager. "Get out of here while you can!"

The boy ran out towards the mountains, following his friends' words. He soon found a cave by Lavaridge Town, hiding himself inside he began to relax. But found he couldn't sleep. He awaited dawn. This was to be a long night.

_*back at Eliza and Lena's house*_

Lena woke up at her usual time of six am. She quickly got dressed and prepared to leave for Lavaridge Town, she wanted to see him again. She had trained her Pokémon and herself for this trip. She left a note on the table, telling them where she was and that she would be ok. She smiled to herself as she began her journey, she would finally see him again. She could help him remember. She would see his face again. Nothing was going to stop her _she was going to see Stryke._

**Lovely ending isn't it? Please will you people help! My OC well is DRY! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! *cries* It's the apocalypse…**

**By the way, thank you to ****Hurricanium Insanium. My first OC review! YAY. And don't worry Tealcloud, Jayden will poof in here next chapter****! So will Akira and Zeke.**

**P.S. Sorry it's short, but I need more people to be able to do this stuff. So all you 'reporters' out there can STFU. WIN!**


	3. Chapter 2 Searching for you

**Right, uh, I'm Jenny. As Joy screwed up her head by running into a wall *shows me in straitjacket screaming about vampire pixies* I'll be taking care of this story. Whop, de do.**

Eliza groaned as she cleaned the dishes in the Inn. She had nearly fallen asleep while serving that morning.

"Hey Liz!" Yelled a brown haired girl called Skell.

Smiling, Eliza turned to face her friend. "How are you Skell?"

She and Skell sat down at one of the empty tables and started talking.

"Pretty good," She leaned in close. "Have you been practicing?"

"No, of course, if I do, I'll be caught. Same with you."

Skell pouted sadly. "Why am I a mew?"

"Ehh. Dunno."

She and Skell continued chatting, all while Lena got further and further away from town.

**We now go to the labs for the first time.**

A girl with pale green hair sipped her coffee impatiently, she was waiting for her peer to come and explain this idea to her. She chocked when she was slapped round the back.

"Hey Celia!" Catherine yelled, pulling back her shining sunset red hair.

"Hi Cat…" Celia groaned, attempting to get the coffee stain off her scientist jacket.

Catherine got out some files and papers, placing them in front of Celia she said, "So, I was thinking-!"

"Oh no…"

Cat growled. "I was thinking. And I wondered if it hurt Pokemorphs to transform. So I came up with something to change them back to full humans!"

Celia spat out her coffee. "WHAT? Surely they would scream if it hurt-?"

"That's just it. They sort of do! They must take their pain out on innocent victims!"

You could clearly see the vein pulsing on Celia's fore head.

"Cat… they would ASK us to turn them back if they wanted to!"

Cat began angrily pacing round the lab.

"How would YOU know!"

"I know a Pokemorph."

Cat froze. She played with the hem of her white t-shirt. Celia sighed.

"Fine. BUT only those who want to will try. Got it?"

Cat squealed and ran off with the blue prints. Celia sighed and leaned back, abandoning all hope to get the coffee out her lab coat. She groaned when she heard a scream followed by a loud explosion.

"When am I going to stop letting her do that?"

She heard another scream and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm SO hoping that wasn't Hazel."

She walked off to get another cup of coffee groaning about over enthusiastic comrades.

***Chases Lena* After her! I can't do the story otherwise!**

Lena sat on a smoothed over rock. She had been walking for hours and had only just passed the 116, and was already exhausted. She leaned back, looking into the starry sky wishing she was at home. She shook the thought from her mind as a pikachu with pink tinged cheeks leapt onto her lap, Lena knew instantly what was going on.

"You're a Pokemorph aren't you?"

The Pokemorph backed away, Lena remembered that her father was paying a lot of money to those who managed to caught Pokemorphs and brought them to the lab. She smiled friendly.

"I don't want any money, don't worry. I'm not mean."

The pikachu Pokemorph transformed back into a human, a girl. Her beautiful blonde hair reached her shoulders, it swayed as she spoke.

"H-hi. My name's Jayden… and you are?"

"Lena."

Jayden and Lena talked a bit, Lena found out that Jayden was a half secret Pokemorph, had a mother, father and her best friends were Pokémon.

**We'll catch up with them later, TO ELIZA!**

Eliza and Skell were interrupted by their boss.

"What?"

Their boss sighed and pointed to a young man looking around 20 with silvery hair.

"That man needs to order something or get out! That's what!"

Eliza sighed and walked over to the stove, she quickly made some spaghetti, hoping he liked it, and walked over to him.

"Hey, I made you some spaghetti. Hope you like it."

The man broke into a grin. "I love this stuff!"

He downed the stuff in minutes, Eliza sat down.

"Where you from?"

He licked the sauce from his lips. "I used to be with my mother somewhere in the Johto region…"

She nodded, wondering how he got here. "What's your name? Mines Eliza."

He turned, she saw his blue eyes for the first time. "Jackson or Jack. Nice to meet you Liz."

She smiled. She heard some thunder outside and heard him groan.

"Don't have anywhere to go?"

He shook his head.

"You could come round mine after my shift's finished."

"Really? Thanks!"

She smiled and walked to finish her shift. Hoping that Lena wouldn't mind their guest.

**Ohhhh, the irony…** **I can't believe Joy bothers with this junk…**

**So, uh, read review and give her a few more OC's. She needs at least 3 more. This is your last chance to get your character named**. **Those OC's who weren't mentioned, I'm willing to bet they'll be here next chapter.**

**And yes Hurricanium Isamium, he is a main Character.**


	4. Chapter 3 Dad?

**New chapter. Entries are now closed, but reviewing isn't! Do tell what you think!**

Lena shivered in the cool air, watching Jayden prance around in the trees. She had talked to her for a while, Jayden was a nice person. Not much unlike her sister. She knew that now it was dawn, her sister would be going home round about now, as she wasn't back last night when she left. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tuned her senses, after doing so she sensed someone in the trees. She groaned, turning to see a young boy around 11 walk out.

"Hey," He said smiling. "Just started your journey?"

Figuring it would be the best lie she could get, seeing as he walked out when Jayden was a Pikachu, she nodded. He smiled wider.

"That's great! Hey, wanna travel together?"

"Uh… would that be alright?" Lena panicked. She knew this mistake would probably cost her.

"Yeah… um, you don't have anything against pokemorphs do you?"

"No, why? Are you one?"

He looked slightly awkward, shaking his head a girl came out. Lena's eyes were drawn to her top which said 'SMILE- it makes people wonder what the hell you're thinking about' in black on the front. She looked back at the boy, who was now looking slightly more pleased than usual.

"Her name's Erin, mine's Akira."

"Lena. I'd like to show you… Jayden! Jayden, this is Erin a pokemorph and Akira."

Jayden transformed back into her human form, shocking them.

"Nice to meet 'cha!"

**Yes, whatever. We'll see them sooner or later.**

Celia leaned over Hazel's fallen form holding back a laugh.

"And, what have we learned today?"

Hazel groaned. "Never go near Cat when she has blueprints."

Cat growled and walked off to continue on the machine while Celia pulled Hazel up.

"Perhaps today, we work on the pokemorphs the boss rounded up."

"Speak of the devil."

Celia looked to see her boss, Carl Lianne, approach.

"What happened this time?"

"Cat plus blueprints. Why are they blue anyway?"

Carl ignored Celia's question and turned to Hazel.

"You?"

"Cat plus blueprints."

He laughed. Carl was a calm man, unless someone died or something blew up. Do note that this did not happen on a regular basis. His laughter died down and he faced Celia.

"Any idea when her hyperactive brain cell's will stop working over time."  
"No idea, frankly, I thought they would have gone three years back, but there you go."

Carl laughed again. Then turned serious.

"We need more pokemorphs. Janine is still refusing the whereabouts of her friend is."

Hazel's eyes turned dark. "Chris shouldn't have messed with the gene filters."

Celia paled, even though it was barely possible. She had never told anyone that it was her who fiddled with the gene filters. Chris had liked being a pokemorph, so she had hidden him in her house. She watched as Carl sighed and talked more with the others, she wished she had never signed up for this. She wished her dad hadn't have died.

**ONTO… erm… I've forgotten her name.**

Eliza ran round the house calling Lena's name. Jack grabbed her arm as she ran past.

"Found a note. She's ok; she took her Pokémon and is going with friends. Eliza swore silently. Lena had no friends. Nor did she, but Skell. Many people wanted to kill them, so she had always felt cornered around people. She turned to Jack.

"We're following her. We have to. She has no friends, and even though she's fifteen, she isn't very good at taking care of herself!" She turned and rung Skell on her mobile. "Skell, we're going to chase down my sister. Wanna come?"

"_ALRIGHT! I'm busting-!"_

"Skell. We're catching my sister, not a legendary."

"…_I hate you. You just ruined my fun!"_

"Well HELL knows what will happen to her if someone, FINDS. OUT."

"_Ohhh… ok, I'm coming over. Mayumi's coming with us."_

"You mean May-May? Ok, I'll see you soon."

She hung up and looked at Jack. "Coming with?"

He shrugged. "Got nothing better to do. Yeah."

"Then I better introduce you to my friends."

She heard the door knock. Smiling she went over. But when she opened the door, she wasn't expecting who she saw.

"_Dad?"_

**Cliffy. A bad one at that. I better get to my homework… BACK TO TYPING LIKE MAD!**


	5. FIELD TRIP!

**Myeap. I'm back, with REVENGE.**

**In other words, I'm completely bored and I need to vent my feelings a little.**

Eliza opened her mouth and then shut it. This repeated for three minutes until she came to her senses.

"What did you forget?"

"Nothing. I came home, is there a problem with me being home right now?"

Eliza heard Jack run up the stairs, obviously getting that this was an awkward moment that rarely happened.

"No, but… you're NEVER home!"

Carl pulled a shocked face.

"Eliza, I was home last month!"

"THAT WAS LAST YEAR DAD!"

Carl tilted his head to his left a little. "So you're 19 now?"

Eliza made a face of disgust. "No _Carl_," She put emphasis on his name. "I'm sixteen."

Carl sighed. "Where've you been getting your money from?"

"Work."

"Hours?"

"Six in the evening to three in the morning as an average."

Carl's mouth hung open. She sighed.

"And I have to look after Lena! I have to cook, clean, wash the clothes, the dishes, do EVERYTHING!"

She noticed her mother behind her father. "And where have YOU been during all this MOTHER."

Her mother, Marie, gasped. "You do everything? Where's Lena? Where do you work? What happened while I was busy with work?"

"Yes. Probably at WORK. The café up town. Nothing. Nothing that applies to _you._"

Marie looked ready to cry. "_How old is Lena_?"

"Fifteen. Now kindly go. It's obvious you only came for something other than family BONDING time."

Carl and Marie sighed and nodded. "We came to make sure the house was still here. We thought you moved out."

"Nice. Ah, there's Skell! _Bye mother. Father." _

They caught her implied tone and left as Skell arrived.

"Hey! Mayumi will be here…" She cut off as a young girl ran up to them.

"Sorry! I was busy!"

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to them. She gasped for breath while the two pokemorphs stood in front of her.

"Don't worry May, we still have to grab some stuff and get ready to go. Lena must have been planning this for a while."

"Or she planned on going in her pokemorph form? It would be easier as long as she didn't meet a trainer."

Eliza sighed and shrugged. She ran back inside and went to see Jack.

"Hey Jack, are you coming with us or looking after the house?"

He shrugged. "Coming I guess. This is a bit more excitement than usual!"

Eliza smiled and grabbed her shoulder bag, which she filled with water, spare clothes, PJs, money and her itouch.

Then they left.

**Ok. I'd just like to tell you guys that I'm now doing one position at a time. Keep in mind all three chapters of the different positions (Celia's, Eliza's, and Lena's) are happening at roughly the same time. I do this now because, before I could be bothered. Now, I'm slow on the updates because I've been diagnosed as diabetic.**


End file.
